smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:A Heroic Smurf/Minor Reduction of Activity
Hey, everyone. Just a little heads up that my activity here will be quite minor over the next couple of weeks as I've been given more hours at work and I don't have many days off. My health has also taken a minor decline over the past couple days (it's nothing major so don't worry). I'll try and deal with that and maybe, just maybe, my activity will begin to increase once I've gotten back to my regular hours at work. But at the same time, that might not happen since I might go for a second job that's part-time so that I can work flexible between the two. But in the meantime, I'll try and at least make the odd edit here and there. Take care, folks. AHS. UPDATE: 23/6/16 I would just like to let you guys know that within the next couple of weeks (maybe, but once I find out fully, I'll update this blog again) I'll be on hiatus until further notice, the reason being is my home is going to go under modification and I won't be able to stay. The place I'll be temporarily staying at doesn't have any internet whatsoever, so I won't be able to continue my work, which really sucks. So in the meantime, please don't remove any of my works. Thank you. UPDATE: 21/7/16 Hey, lads & lassies. As from my previous update, I stated that at some point in the future that I'll be on temporary hiatus. Well, I can now confirm that my hiatus will begin on August 15th (So that's 4 weeks on Monday). So if it's not too much of a bother, can I ask you guys to keep an eye on my pages for me? If you could; I'd greatly appreciate it. But what I'll try and do before then is to complete my latest project "The Cat Smurfette", but it could be very tight since one of my colleagues at work has decided to move on to another job and I could be given more hours, but I'll see what I can do. I'll update this blog prior to my hiatus. UPDATE: 11/8/16 Hey, lads & lassies. Just another quick update as my temporary hiatus is fast approaching. First off, I would like to announce that I intend to work on a spinoff series along with my main HERO series, titled the Other World Series, and it takes place during Hero's 100 year exile from the Smurf Village, and is now located in the Other World; so Hero will still be a young Smurfling during that specific series. My hiatus will also be a little bit painful for a reason I best not say at this time, but that's how life is I suppose. But anyway, on the day my hiatus begins; I'll update this blog one last time. UPDATE: 14/8/16 Well, this is it, guys. My final blog update before my temporary hiatus. I'll make this a quick one since I still have so much stuff still left to do, but can I ask you guys one thing? While I'm gone, can you keep a good eye on my articles? I don't want them being vandalized or tampered with, I'll be grateful if you could do that for me. One final thing, during my hiatus, you guys take good care of yourselves and I'll see you all again upon my return. Take Care, AHS. Category:Blog posts